Red Alert
by Shonashee
Summary: Charlotte gets her period and Henry gets her supplies because unlike everyone else in the Man Cave, Henry is not afraid of menstrual products.


**A/N: I posted this a while back on my Tumblr, but I finally got around to posting it here. Honestly, I don't think this was a good fic. I liked the idea so much, but it's not coming across on paper for me. But I like posting my work and validation, so have it anyway.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Henry Danger (even though disclaimers are apparently no longer a thing people do). **

* * *

Charlotte called Henry right as he and Ray, still uniformed as Kid Danger and Captain Man, were getting into the Man Van to drive back to Junk'N'Stuff.

"It's me," he says, as if it wasn't obvious. "What's up?

"Soooo, this is kind of awkward," Charlotte starts, and he can immediately tell she's about to waffle. "And I swear I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't have any other options, but Schwoz would get all weird and Jasper has to watch the store. Anyway…can you swing by a pharmacy and pick something up for me on your way back?"

There is the slightest hint of desperation in her tone. And because he was always the one doing this for Piper in the past year (she refused while the cute guy was still working the registers at the local drugstore, although he doesn't know why that matters) he knows exactly what Charlotte is about to ask for.

"What brand and type?" Henry says.

Charlotte pauses on the other end.

"You still there?" he asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I just," she huffs. "I wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly."

Ouch.

Because what does she think of him, think of her own importance, to assume that she'd have to spend time convincing him to do this for her? He does it for his sister, he did it for his mom a couple of times, and Charlotte is…Charlotte. There's little Henry wouldn't do for her, and really, this is nothing.

"You do know what I'm talking about, right?" Charlotte continues. "Just wanna make sure we're on the same page. I'm talking about pads. As in menstrual hygiene products. As in–"

"Okay, I get it," he cuts her off with a grimace, not that she could see. "Besides, if I'm not doing this for my best gal, who am I doing it for?"

Charlotte laughs on the other end, but it's still shaky, as if coming down from a high as the relief hits her, that yes, she's taken care of.

"You can be really sweet, you know that?" He can hear the smile in her voice, and he swears his cheeks feel a bit hot. "I'll text you the details of what I want. Thanks so much, Hen."

"Yeah, see you soon."

When he hangs up, he realizes Ray is watching him from the corner of his eyes.

"We need to stop at a drugstore," Henry says.

Ray shudders. "Sure kid," he says. "But I'm not going in."

Henry rolls his eyes as Ray spots a big chain pharmaceutical at the side of the road. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good," Ray jovially replies, pulling into the parking lot and as Henry takes out his gumballs to change back. "Don't take long. Charlotte's waiting."

* * *

Picking up the supplies doesn't take long. By now, Henry knows the layout of the aisles pretty well, and he knows what colors to look for when his eyes scan over the packages.

He pulls out what Charlotte requested, and he sighs as he ends up picking up Piper's preferred products, too. If he was right, her period would probably be later that week, too. He ends up stopping in the candy aisle and getting the salted caramel chocolates Charlotte likes so much, too.

It's the line that's the problem. Or more specifically, the man in front of him in line.

"Girlfriend?" Dr. Minyak snorts while looking down at the packages in Henry's arms.

"Uh, friend," Henry replies, edging away. "You're Dr. Minyak."

"What are you gonna do about it?" the supervillain asks, his lilting accent conveying his amusement, but it's less of a threat and more genuine curiosity.

Nothing. Henry can't really do anything as he is now. So instead, he offers a shrug, looking pointedly at the similar package in the older man's arms. "Nah, that just means you're buying for Nurse Cohort, right? How's that going by the way?"

Dr. Minyak grumbles as he turns away, and Henry smirks, realizing he hit a sore spot.

When he's back in the Man Van, Ray's settled in street clothes and playing Sky Whale on his phone. He asks what took so long.

"Dr. Minyak," Henry says.

"What?!" Ray yelps, dropping his phone. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Nurse Cohort's waiting for him to bring her her stuff, too," Henry sighs. "Didn't seem fair to her."

At Ray's disappointment, he adds, "I did use my reflexes to stick on a post-it that Captain Man and Kid Danger say hi, though. Hope they have fun figuring out where that came from."

Ray groans, but he's smiling all the same. "You gotta be more careful, kid."

* * *

Charlotte throws her arms around him the second the tube goes up.

"Whoa!" Henry stumbles a bit, arms automatically circling her torso.

"You're the best." She beams at him as she lets go and he hands her the bag.

"I know," he cockily says, assuring her his ego hasn't been bruised having been seen carrying around some pads. "There's a little something extra for you in there, by the way."

Charlotte's head tilts in confusion. Henry only nods reassuringly at her, and she smiles at him as she runs off. Henry watches her go, a soft smile on his lips.

It's Ray who breaks his reverie, obnoxiously clearing his throat. To be honest, Henry had totally forgotten he was still there. He braces himself for the teasing that's sure to come. But then Ray nods approvingly at him. "You're kind of cool sometimes, kid," he admits.

Henry blinks, then chuckles a bit. "I'm hoping it's enough."

Ray pats his shoulder as he passes him. "Oh, it will be. I wouldn't worry about it, I think she'll come around soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: That's all, folks. This is also probably my last fic I'll be posting here. I plan on moving to Archive of Our Own soon, or maybe just posting on Tumblr. I'll post an update on my profile once I'm sure, and maybe add an update to all my fics so people can be alerted. **

**Whatever happens, I plan on still writing, and I hope you'll all keep reading! As always, please follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
